Gohan's True Power
by SuperSaiyanInfinity
Summary: What would of happened if the events of The Legendary Super Saiyan had gone differently? If Goku hadn't prevailed and had left Gohan to defeat Broly? Well you're about to find out.Rated T for intense violence and possibly minor gore. Possibly.
1. Chapter One:Defeat the Invincible Broly!

**Gohan's True Power**

**Chapter One: Defeat The Invincible Broly!**

**It all started when everybody was gathered for a picnic and a mysterious space ship came out of the sky. A Saiyan named Paragus came out and told Vegeta he would be ruler of a New Planet Vegeta. That is if he could defeat the Legendry Super Saiyan who had annihilated the entire South Galaxy. Intrigued Vegeta goes to this "New Planet Vegeta" and is sent on several wild-0goose hunts. Goku who had been called in by the North Kai a.k.a. King Kai appears and when he confronts Broly, who for some reason screams Goku's Saiyan name, Kakarot, Paragus's son he attacks Goku and Goku barely escapes. Then later things come to a climax as Broly encounters Goku for the third time and his true nature as the maniacal Legendary Super Saiyan is revealed. He charges at Goku and Gohan and as he battles them Paragus tells Vegeta the true story of him and his son. Broly, born with a power level equal to King Vegeta's himself is ordered executed along with his father, Paragus. When Frieza destroys the planet Broly protects them and they survive to carry out their grudge against King Vegeta, or the next best thing, his son. Paragus reveals that soon, the planet will be decimated by Comet Camori and completely destroyed. It is also revealed that New Planet Vegeta is a desolate wasteland with ruined cities. As Trunks joins the battle Vegeta is shocked and does nothing. Broly has already decimated them and is about to finish off Gohan.**

Gohan was unconscious on a pole on the remains of a skyscraper. Broly said

"You can say goodbye to your son, Kakarot!" and blasted an Eraser Cannon at him to finish him off but suddenly at the last second it was deflected by a yellow blast and exploded on the ground far below, bathing his body in a green glow.

"What!" Broly asked. He glanced towards the peak of a tower and saw a man covered by a white cloak. Suddenly the cloak blew away and it was revealed to be Piccolo.

"A green bug has come to be squashed!" Broly said with an attitude of superiority.

"You usually pick on the children first?" Piccolo asked with contempt.

"I do what needs to be done. What do you expect from a true freak!" Broly said and threw his head back and laughed with malice. Piccolo grabbed Gohan and landed him safely on the ground. Setting him down, he put a Senzu Bean in his mouth and said

"Gohan. Wake up. Eat." Gohan chewed the bean slowly and swallowed. He opened his eyes and looked at Piccolo.

**~Top a sky-scraper shortly after~**

"Piccolo?...Piccolo, you're here!"

Goku finished eating his Senzu Bean and said

"Ah, that hit the spot! I'd be dead if you hadn't showed up. By the way, how'd you figure out we where here?"

"I heard you and King Kai. I couldn't help listening in. With my ears I could hear just about everything in the universe. Hm." Piccolo responded. Broly laughed evilly, and descended.

"I could feel his power all the way from the Lookout. It's the kind of feeling that gives you chills because you've never felt anything like it before." Piccolo said.

"You're not just fighting a Saiyan. You're fighting a monster." He added.

**~Later~**

"Trunks. Take this Senzu Bean." Piccolo said now over in front of where Trunks was smashed into the wall. Trunks groaned and Broly landed on a spire and continued to laugh.

**~Meanwhile ~**

"The time has finally come. This planet will be shattered into a million pieces. Look at it this way Vegeta. At least your fear of dying will be over." Paragus said far away with Vegeta, still wide-eyed at Broly's power.

**~Orbit around New Vegeta~**

Krillin, Oolong, Roshi, and the slaves were all packed into a space ship far above the others.

"It's good thing Piccolo brought his space ship with him." Krillin said.  
><strong>~Meanwhile~<strong>

Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Trunks rose up around the pinnacle Broly stood on. Broly chuckled and said

"If you had just let me kill you all before you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now. You're all complete and utter wastes of Saiyan blood!" Goku charged at Broly and barraged him with kicks and punches with Broly effortlessly dodging them all. Piccolo joined him to no avail. Broly yelled and grabbed both of them by the throat and was interrupted by Trunks and Gohan firing their Masenko's with a joint cry of

"Take this! Ha!" Broly threw away Goku and Piccolo and easily withstood the attack flying down to the ground. Piccolo charged at him and Broly simply let him slam into his shoulder, and kicked him away onto the ground. Trunks and Gohan flew at him, Broly ran at them and with a grunt clotheslined them both onto the ground. He continued running and kicked Piccolo into the air, and then blasted him into the sky and away with an Eraser Cannon. He slammed into the high path Vegeta and Paragus were on. Piccolo climbed up wile Vegeta said

"It's no use. This is the end." Piccolo grabbed his neck and said

"What do you think you're doing? Why don't you stop whining like a baby and start fighting like a man!"

"Why? What for? Broly's unstoppable!" Vegeta replied with despair in his voice.

"You call yourself the Prince of Saiyans." Piccolo said with disgust and picked up Vegeta by the throat and flew over.

**~Meanwhile~**

Goku and Gohan flew at Broly and he blasted Gohan and Goku looked back at Gohan and yelled as he was brutally punched in the face.

"We…must escape! This is a fight we can't win." Vegeta said and Piccolo responded

"It doesn't matter of we escape. If we don't kill him now, he'll destroy the whole universe."

"But there's the no point fighting him! He's _the _Legendary Super Saiyan!" Vegeta protested

"I can't believe how cowardly you're being Vegeta. Just stand clear of the true warriors." Piccolo said with disgust and let go of Vegeta. As he plummeted towards the ground he thought _Why? Why do they continue to fight in vain?_ Then he hit a building.

"He'll kill us all."

**~Meanwhile~**

"Gah!" Goku was knocked into a building and a large cloud of rubble resulted. He was down on his hands and knees down on the ground and said

" I know I'm tough. But I'm no match for him like this." Goku ran at Broly and Broly blasted him with an Eraser Cannon. The smoke cleared with Goku blocking then said

"Hey! Whad'ya you give us a handicap!" and ran at him

"Is that another word for coffin?" Broly asked and laughed blasting Goku repeatedly. The smoke filled the air and Vegeta on his building saw it. Then a massive green explosion dominated the horizon.

"Look at them. Fools." He said

**~Meanwhile~**

Goku walked out of the smoke and Broly followed him. Broly walked forward towards Goku and Goku desperately blasted a Super Kame-Hame-Ha at point-blank range. Broly laughed and grabbed Goku by the throat.

"What was that supposed to be, Goku?" He said spitting the last word out and dropping Goku. In mid-air his fist swung towards him in a punch that shook the ground. Then he laughed and grabbed Goku by the throat.

"Get ready to die, Kakarot!" He said and threw his head back laughing.

**Well, this is the point where my story diverges from the canon. Can Goku survive? What about the others?**


	2. Chapter Two: Gohan Awakens

**Chapter Two: Gohan Awakens**

Broly laughed maniacally and tightened his grip. Goku choked and struggled for breath.

"Bye-Bye!" Broly yelled and prepared an Eraser Cannon in his other hand. Suddenly Vegeta flying at him, having regained his courage, and kicked him interrupted him. Broly let go of Goku and turned to Vegeta.

"Ah, so the Prince of all weaklings comes to be killed." He scoffed and suddenly sank his fist into Vegeta's gut.

"Ha! After I send you to the Hell, I'll deal with Kakarot!" Broly laughed and charged energy into his fist to blow Vegeta apart. Suddenly Piccolo and Trunks both charged and punched him. Broly caught both of their punches and twisted their fists around and threw them up in the air and blasted them. Gohan still lying on the ground from where Broly had blasted him struggled to his feet. He spit out blood, and slowly advanced towards Broly. Vegeta got up and blasted a Big Bang attack at Broly. Broly blocked and emerged from the explosion unharmed. He laughed and advanced towards them. They all blasted him together and it did minor damage. Then he rushed towards them and punched Vegeta, Kicked Piccolo into the air, then grabbed Trunks and threw him into the air. He blasted Trunks and Piccolo and they fell to the ground unconscious in different parts of the city.

"Now. For you, Kakarot!" Broly said and picked up Goku again. Suddenly he enveloped him in a massive bear hug.

"Ugh…AGH! AAH! BROLY! STOP IT!" Goku said as he awoke

"In your dreams Kakarot!" Broly shouted and squeezed with all his might.

"AAAAAGGHH!" Goku screamed as his body arched and he felt bones snap. Suddenly Broly flew into the air and crashed into buildings, holding Goku in front of him. Then he landed on top of a ruined tower and dropped Goku. He slowly got up, and then attempted to attack Broly, but Broly punched him in the gut.

"DIE KAKAROT!" He said and grabbed Goku's head, smashed it into the ground, then pushed harder

"STOP IT! GAAHH!" Goku yelled as his face was crushed into the ground.

"NEVER!" Broly screamed then laughed maniacally as he held Goku's bruised and bleeding body up.

"Now, Kakarot. This is THE END!" Broly screamed and formed a compressed Omega Blaster in his fist. Then he buried his fist in Goku's stomach. Then with a cry of

"KAAAAKAAAAROOOOT!" He let it go and it exploded. Goku mouth spewed blood, and his pupils disappeared. Goku's now singed, burnt, broken, bleeding, and lifeless body was sent flying into the skies of New Planet Vegeta. Gohan looked up and saw his dad's lifeless body soaring through the air directly towards Comet Camori. His Ki was…gone.

"Dad? Dad! DAAD! DAAAAAD!" Gohan screamed. _He's gone. Gone forever. Without him we'll lose for sure. The whole universe is doomed. Gone…dad… _Gohan thought with sadness. He began to remember some of the happy moments he had had with his dad…training in front of their house…birthdays…watching him shove food in his mouth…Christmases…Halloweens…knowing he had survived Namek's explosion…Suddenly something inside of Gohan snapped.

"NO! NOOO! NOOOOOOOO! BROLY YOU'LL PAY HELL FOR THIS YOU MONSTER! DO YOU HEAR ME! **DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU'LL PAY!" **Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs and his power skyrocketed and his aura expanded shredding the ground around him. His body glowed and electricity massed around his body.

"**AAAAAAAAGGGHH!**" Then with a primal scream that chilled the spines of Piccolo, Trunks, and Vegeta he ascended to Super Saiyan 2. He blasted toward Broly and stood in front of him.

"Broly. You're going to die for this. No mercy. Hell is waiting." Gohan said coldly.

"Fool, you don't stand a chance!" Broly said confidently

"How do you expect to defeat a legend!"

"Like this." Gohan said and slammed his fist into Broly's face.

"Gah!" Broly said as he was thrown quickly recovered but was blasted by Gohan's Gekiretsu Madan.

"How? This is impossible. I feel…pain. True pain. IMPOSSIBLE! A LEGEND CANNOT BE BEATEN!" Broly screamed as blood ran down his face. He rushed at Gohan and began the Gigantic Hammer. He smashed him down with a clothesline. Then he grabbed him by the shoulders and vertically kicked him into the air. Then he grabbed him by the head and slammed him into the ground dragging through the ground. Then he lifted him up, and punched him in the stomach sending him flying.

"You're something I've never had. A challenge." Broly said when Gohan got up relatively unscathed. Gohan charged a Super Masenko and fired it.

"That attack again?" Broly asked with contempt and jumped above it, then blasted an Eraser Cannon at Gohan. Gohan countered with the Masendan and overpowered Broly's attack, but Broly then phased behind him and grabbed him. He turned him around, then punched his face twice, then grabbed him by his neck and threw him into the ground, then blasted him deep into the ground with an Eraser Cannon, then a massive explosion erupted from the ground while Broly floated safely above.

"Haha! I thought he'd be a challenge but perhaps I was wrong!" Broly said as nobody emerged from the smoking crater. Suddenly Gohan phased behind him and used the Standing Kame-Hame-Ha and Broly flew back and then fell to the ground. He got up and stood there furious. His boy had taken more then minor damage and he was in he began to stood there staring coldly as Broly laughed

"You are strong. But I'm not at my maximum! Far from it! I've never used this power before in my life! Congratulations for pushing me this far. But now YOU MUST DIE!" Broly laughed maniacally as he powered up even further.

"H-His power! It's amazing!" Gohan said in shock before recovering.

"Broly. You're still going straight to Hell." Gohan said making a thumbs down motion.

"We'll see about that!" Broly said laughing

**Now the real battle begins. Now that Goku's dead who will help Gohan? Can he beat Broly's true power?**


	3. Chapter Three: The True Battle Begins

**Chapter Three: The True Battle Begins**

Gohan stood there and faced Broly. Then suddenly with a cry of

"TIME TO PAY FOR YOUR SINS!" He charged at Broly. Broly sidestepped and brought his fist down on Gohan, hard then blasted him with an Eraser Cannon. Gohan was blasted into the ground and blasted back out of the hole and attacked Broly with a barrage of powerful energy blasts. Broly blocked ad emerged from it. Gohan phased behind him and barraged him with punches and kicks. Broly flew back, but recovered and brutally punched Gohan, grabbing him and slamming him into the ground. Broly laughed and said

"Where's your power now! I am a Legend! No one can beat me!"

"Ugh…I can't lose…I have to win…for dad." Gohan said and stood up blasting Broly with a Special Beam Cannon. Broly deflected it and then Gohan blasted him away with a Super Kame-Hame-Ha. He then blasted series of Masendan's towards him, which Broly was damaged by. Broly yelled and brutally barraged Gohan with punches and kicks. Then they suddenly took to the air exchanging blows too fast to see, just blurs, high above the landscape.

**~Meanwhile~**

Piccolo grunted and got up, flying toward Trunks. He woke him up and they looked towards the sky where Broly and Gohan battled.

"That-that power…it's amazing. I didn't know Gohan had it in him." Piccolo said with amazement and a little pride.

"Yeah. It's incredible. But Broly's seems to surpass even that." Trunks said.

"Gohan can beat him. I know he can." Piccolo said.

**~Meanwhile~**

Vegeta looked at the battle.

"I-impossible! No one is that powerful! First Kakarot the low-class scum surpasses me and now his half-breed son has as well! This is unbelievable! An insult to my existence!" Vegeta said.

"But…the power is incredible…he's become something I didn't think possible…a Super Saiyan 2."

**~Meanwhile~**

Broly and Gohan flashed across the sky and finally Gohan was struck down into the ground. Broly slammed down into his gut and blasted him with a barrage of an Eraser Cannons. He then finished him off with an Omega Blaster. Gohan panted on the ground.

"What's the matter? Has that confidence of yours finally run out!" Broly mocked and punched Gohan between each word. Gohan gasped for breath and coughed blood. Then he became furious and with a yell his power boosted and he flew at Broly and they took to the skies again blasting and punching too fast for even Vegeta to see. Piccolo and Trunks still watched and Piccolo began to notice Gohan's energy weakening.

"Do you feel that?" Trunks asked.

"Yes." Piccolo replied.

Gohan punched Broly and barraged him with Masendan's again hen sent a Genkiretsu Madan after him. Broly phased behind him and kicked him. Gohan flew down, and then recovered. He charged for a Super Kame-Hame-Ha and Broly prepared an Omega Blaster. The sky turned black and the ground shook and floated.

"KAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEE" Gohan began

"PREPARE YOURSELF!" Broly yelled as the green orb began to form in his hand.

"HAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEE" Gohan continued

"YOU WILL" Broly said

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan finished firing his attack as Broly said

"DIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" And fired his. The attacks clashed in the most violent explosion this galaxy had ever seen with a light that could be seen across the entire galaxy and people across the galaxy stared at the light in the sky. The city barely survived but held together. Piccolo, Trunks, and Vegeta were dumbstruck by the power. They clashed and spitte energy but the Kame-Hame-Ha slowly advanced on the Omega Blaster.

"NOOOO! LEGENDS! DON'T! LOSE!" Broly screamed punctuating each word by throwing an Eraser Cannon into his attack. Then with a final push his blast headed towards Gohan. Gohan's steely expression slowly turned to one of fear, then regret.

"I'm sorry dad. I couldn't do it." He said as it blasted his body and he was lost in the white-ness. He was in the center of it and it blasted on and on until it finally hit a cluster of buildings and exploded in a small but concentrated area and the buildings collapsed on it and buried Gohan under a mountain of rubble.

"GOHAAAN!" Piccolo yelled.

"Gah! It's impossible. With that power how did he lose! Broly is a true monster!" Piccolo continued.

"T-the brat…he's gone. Along with our chances of victory. It's all slipped through our grasp like sand. Rgh! I will not be defeated so easily! I am the prince of Saiyans…but what can I do against a monster that can defeat a Super Saiyan…2." Vegeta said.

"G-gohan…I've lost him for a second time…" Trunks said lowering his head.

"Hahahaha! Looks like Kakarot's brat is finally dead! Now I'll deal with the rest! I'm going to enjoy this! Hahahaha!" Broly laughed.

**Now it's all over for them. Broly has won. Or has he…find out next time.**


	4. Chap 4: No Fury Like A Saiyan Scorned

**Man, this is amazing! I've barely had this story going for a week, and it already has the most reviews and visitors of all my stories. Damn, you guys like this story!**

**Chapter Four: Hell Hath No Fury Greater then a Saiyan Scorned**

"Gohan…he's gone. Wait a second, I can still feel his energy under all that energy!" Piccolo said.

"Maybe we can still win this! If we give him our energy maybe he can beat Broly!" Trunks said. "But how will we get dad to do it…"

"That's the problem Trunks. That's the problem."

"Hahaha! Now where are those bugs? I need to finish them off. But first, I need to regain my energy. That brat really took it out of me." Broly said and laughed maniacally.

Piccolo flew towards Vegeta and landed on the building.

"Vegeta. Gohan's still alive but our only chance is to give him our energy. It's our only chance."

"No! I won't give energy to the brat!" Vegeta protested

"Vegeta, if you don't do it, we'll all die! It's our only chance. If you don't do this Bulma will die. Your present and future sons will die. Do you want that? You'll never get to beat Goku."

"Grr…fine! But this is the only time I'm doing this! Ever!" Vegeta said. Trunks began to give his energy to Gohan and so did Piccolo. Vegeta reluctantly contributed.

Under the pile of rubble Gohan was buried and unconscious. In his mind he thought. _I've failed. It's all gone. I've lost everything. Failure…everyone's going to die, because I couldn't stop him…Dad's gone forever now…Krillin will die…Yamcha too…Tien…Trunks…Bulma…Mom…Piccolo…they'll all die…Broly will hunt them all down…no! This can't be allowed! I WILL PROTECT MY FRIENDS! BROLY WILL PAY! I'LL KILL HIM! I WILL DEFEAT HIM AND AVENGE MY FATHER! _Gohan thought his anger peaking even higher then before awakening another reserve of strength hidden deep within him. But he felt this was it. It was now or nothing. This was all his energy. But the energies from the others had helped too. Suddenly the pile of rubble he was buried under glowed with a brilliant yellow glow and electricity surged around it.

"What?" Broly said turning towards it.

"G-Gohan. He's good as new!" Trunks said

"Yeah. Let's just hope it's enough to beat Broly." Piccolo said.

"So the brat wasn't done after all. We might have a chance…" Vegeta said.

"**BRROOOOOOLLLYYYYY!**" Gohan screamed from under the rubble and his scream echoed around the planet.

"**YOUR TIME OF RECKONING HAS COME! JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED! AAAAAAAAAGGHHH!**" Gohan screamed as suddenly the rubble around him disintegrated along with the city, and the surrounding terrain as a massive golden light shot into the sky out-shining even the previous beam clash. The power was amazing, god-like, like nothing the universe had seen before, far surpassing his previous power. Suddenly Gohan flickered and he appeared in front of Broly.

"Broly, your time of reckoning is here. You will die. My father's death will be avenged, and you won't beat up my friends any more." Gohan said. Broly laughed and said

"How are you going to do that!"

"Like this." Gohan said and suddenly before Broly realized what had happened he was sent flying into the closest mountain. Broly floated out of the rubble that was all that was left of the mountain and was furious. This brat was going to humiliate him again. Kakarot's brat. Kakarot. KAKAROT! Broly lost it and said

"I'm done with this foolishness, Kakarot! YOU WILL DIE!" he said firing an Eraser cannon. He turned to see Gohan staring coldly at him from behind.

"GAH!" he said and fired an entire barrage all of which Gohan easily weaved through.

"Done yet." Gohan said coldly and kicked Broly on the side of his head sending him flying. Broly was furious. He yelled with all his might a terrifying scream of

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!**" powering up even farther then he had ever imagined. Then he formed two Omega Blasters and put all of his energy into them. As he charged his attack, the entire galaxy shook and the sky turned dark, huge mountain sized chunks of the ground floated up and crumbled. Gohan then charged his own Kame-Hame-Ha.

"Looks like it's time to repeat this." Gohan said as he charged it up, his attack causing s similar attack and even Comet Camori in the sky could be seen to be growing cracks from the power.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE"

"SUPER"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE"

"OMEGA"

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

"CANNON!" Broly said as he fired the two Omega Blasters combined and Gohan fired his Kame-Hame-Ha. The beams clashed in a battle that eclipsed the previous one.

"I WILL WIN!" Broly said as his attack advanced on Gohan as he continued to add energy to it.

"NO! YOU! WON'T!" Gohan said punctuating each word with a push but to no avail. Still it advanced.

**Now, the final clash has begun. Will Gohan win? Or will Broly's might be too much, and will all be lost? Find out next time!**


	5. Chapter Five: Ultimate Raging Clash

**Chapter Five: Ultimate Raging Clash!**

"GAAH! I WILL NOT LOSE!" Gohan said as Broly's attack advanced.

"DIE BRAT!"

"AAAAAGGH!"

"AAAAAGGHH!" They screamed as their attacks clashed in the most violent blast this universe has seen so far. The light was overwhelming and everybody in the nearby super-cluster of galaxies looked up in puzzlement and awe at the massive light in the sky. Broly's attack continued to advance and then he heard a voice in his head. _Gohan, you haven't unleashed all of your power yet. You still have more locked deep inside. Come on. You can do it! _It said in Goku's voice.

_Dad? Is that you! _Gohan thought

_Yes, I'm speaking to you through King Kai. Come on Gohan! _Goku answered. Gohan searched but found no power.

_Dad, I don't have any power. _

_ Yes you do! Search harder! You can do it Gohan! For me! For Chi-Chi! For Trunks! For Piccolo! You have to do it!_

_ Okay dad…_Gohan searched in the deepest darkest recesses of his mind. And then he found it. He tapped into the reservoir of strength and his beam pushed back Broly's. But then it hit the middle and the beams stopped. _I have to finish this. At this rate this planet is going to fall apart from our attacks! _Gohan thought as he saw the ground crack and move open. He was stuck. Broly suddenly sent a Eraser cannon around the blast and it Gohan in the left arm and with a scream of pain, his left arm stopped working and dangled uselessly. Broly's beam began to slowly advance and Gohan lost all hope.

_It's all over. I'm sorry, dad we're all going to due. You won't be lonely…_

_ No! Gohan, you are stronger then this! We will beat him TOGETHER!_ Goku thought as energy flowed into Gohan he charged energy in his functional hand and with the spirit of his father standing behind him blasted his attack and sent it hurtling towards Broly.

"What? No! NO! **NOOO! AAAAAAAGGGHH!**" Broly screamed as the attack picked him up and he was blasted into the air straight into Comet Camori.

"**AAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAaaaaaagggggggghhhhhhhh" Broly cried s he flew away straight into the heart of Comet Camori. Gohan wasted no time, grabbed everybody thinking _Thank god, dad taught me IT_ and ITed them into the spaceship where it was more then crowded.

"Time to go home!" Gohan said as he powered down.

"Let's go!" Trunks said and the ship took off for home.

**Well Broly has finally been defeated what will come next for our heroes? I'll give you a hint, it starts with a H and is featured in Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2, and is created by a Tuffle.**

**Part One: End**


	6. Part Two Prologue:  The Saiyan's Triumph

**Gohan's True Power**

**Part Two**

**Prologue: The Saiyan's Triumph**

**~A long time ago on Planet Vegeta, then Planet Plant~**

The entire atmosphere burst with giant explosions and Tuffle soldiers firing aimlessly at the Great Ape's cried

"The Saiyans are invading!" And screamed as they where crushed underfoot. One soldier tried to reach for his weapon and looked up in awe and fear at the massive ape towering over him firing blasts out of its mouth. Meanwhile in a laboratory at the heart of the Tuffle city, a scientist worked on a massive supercomputer.

"It's finished…my Grudge Amplification Device…Hatchiyak. Guh…Now the Saiyans will die! Hatchiyak…drink the grudge of us Tuffles…" he said as he climbed a ladder and the doors to his lab burst open from a violent explosion and he fell back. As Dr. Raichi fell he pressed a large red button and said

"…And Hatchiyak, on day…show the Saiyans…" As he fell to the ground. And a ring of green lights lit up on the machine. Then purple rings began to shoot up around it. He looked up and saw the machine activating and smirked as he glowed green and a dark purple aura representing his hatred glowed around him. It flowed into the machine and it hummed and all over the city hatred flowed from the dead bodies of the Tuffles strewn about like dolls. The apes looked over as the machine took off into the sky and shot energy blasts at it, which missed. The ship flew above the planet as huge violent explosions still flared on it's surface with the moon in the background. It flew off into the vast blackness of space, never to be seen, until many years later on another planet, far, far, away where the power of the Super Saiyans resided.

**So, guys I'm just giving you this prologue so you know, I'm still alive, but my schedule has gotten a lot tighter and updates will be slower. Just warnin ya.**


End file.
